


Navy Blue and High Heeled Shoes

by Katiegirl901



Series: Hurricanes and Hope [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiegirl901/pseuds/Katiegirl901
Summary: Gibbs and Jack attend a Charity Gala together, a drink, wandering eyes and a bold confession later and the night takes a turn neither of them expected.





	Navy Blue and High Heeled Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 6 - "Can you help me with this Zipper?"

The dress was absolute sin and it was going to kill him. He watched her flit around the room, her hazel eyes sparkling as she interacted with the high ranking Navy Brass and politicians surrounding her. Her short, blonde hair was in loose ringlets just touching her shoulders, her navy blue dress contrasting against her light hair and skin that somehow stayed tanned year round. 

When Leon Vance had told him that he and none other than Special Agent Jacquline Sloane, one of his closest friends and the current object of his most frustrating dreams, would be attending a charity gala in his place Gibbs had protested vehemently. As he watched Jack mingle in all of her splendour, the most beautiful woman in the room by far, he was secretly glad that Leon had all but forced him to attend the event, even if he did hate wearing a tux. 

He had done his best to keep his distance all night, worried that if he spent too much time around her he might say or worse do, something stupid. He and Jack nudged the line between friends and more fairly often but neither of them had crossed the over the proverbial fence yet and he wasn’t about to be the first one to do it.

He was so caught up in his musings that he lost track of where she was until he felt rather than heard her come up beside him.

“Bored to death yet, Cowboy?”

He looked over and quirked an eyebrow at the smirk on her face. Anyone else and he would have growled something and sulked away or just ignored them all together but not her, never her. 

“Nah.” He replied with a shrug, “ready for a drink though.” 

She gave a quiet chuckle and nodded, “me too.” 

He looked down in surprise when she looped her arm through his and rested her other hand on his forearm. His eyes shifted to her face and he looked away when he saw the half grin on her lips. He stepped forward and made his way towards the bar, overly conscious of the warm hand on his arm.

“Look on the bright side.” Jack commented after they had ordered their drinks, “we’re not security so at least we can drink.” 

Gibbs snorted and nodded at her comment, he was trying to listen to her but he was distracted by the way her throat bobbed as she swallowed a mouthful of her Scotch. She lowered the glass and rested it back on the bar before raising an eyebrow at him.

“You good there, Gibbs?” She asked. 

“Uh,” He stuttered shaking his head, “yeah, I’m fine.” 

His watched her gaze wander around the room and turned his own eyes back to studying her, the long lace sleeves hugged her arms and showed off muscle toned from boxing. The back was high enough that it covered her scars but the dress was low cut enough in the front to be provocative but still appropriate for the formal event. He eyed the slight valley between her breasts and jumped when he felt her hand on his knee.

“Eyes are up here, Cowboy.” She commented with a small laugh and gentle smirk. 

“Sorry.” He muttered, taking a long swallow of his bourbon. 

“I didn’t say I had a problem with it, just this probably isn’t the place for you to be mentally undressing me.” She replied quietly.

He was suddenly very aware that her hand was still on his knee and that her thumb was now stroking back and forth slowly burning a whole through his pants in a way that was having way too much of an affect on him. He dared to look up at her and swallowed again when he saw that her eyes had darkened a shade and he nearly swallowed his own tongue when he saw her bite her bottom lip before grinning at him seductively.

“I think we’ve been here long enough.” She stated, glancing around the room, “I’m ready to get out of here, what about you?” 

He managed a strangled sound of agreement before he stood up and tossed a few bills on the bar. He felt her arm wrap around his again and led her outside, they were almost to the front door when he felt her tug on his arm and looked down to see her nodding to a small alcove off of the hallway. 

He raised his eyebrow once they were in the small space, not quite touching but close enough that he could smell her delicate perfume.

“What’re we doing, Jack?” He asked quietly. 

He felt her small hand claim his larger one and watched as she bit her lip bottom lip again, this time he could tell that it was from hesitation rather than trying to be seductive.

“I’m kinda hoping you might help me get this dress off.” She replied, looking up at him with darkened eyes, “it’s kind of a pain to do by myself.”

“You’ve been drinking, Jack.” He protested weakly.

“I had half a glass of Scotch.” She pointed out, “I’m fully capable of making decisions.” 

“Why tonight?” He asked after a moment of silence.

“I saw you looking at me.” She said simply, “I was kind of hoping that maybe you were ready to cross that line but if you’re not…”

She trailed off and dropped his hand and he knew he had all of two seconds to fix what he had just done. He reached out and grabbed her hip, pulling her close to him before claiming her lips in a kiss that was neither chaste nor gentle. 

He raised his free hand to rest on the back of her neck and felt her nip his bottom lip as her arms wrapped around his neck and her nails ran over the hair on the back of his neck. He broke the kiss after a moment before it could go too far in a very public place and rested his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. 

“Take me home, Cowboy.” She whispered, her voice husky and her eyes half closed. 

He pulled back and nodded before grabbing her hand and leading her out the front of the large building. He was silently relieved that Leon had insisted on a driver for the evening because he was seriously doubting his ability to get them home in one piece. If she could fry his brain like that with a simple kiss he was seriously worried about what she could do with more time and less chance of being caught. 

He opened the door to the town car for her and watched as she slid into the middle seat, clearly leaving him no option other than to sit directly beside her. He gave the driver his address and then waited until the privacy divider was raised leaving him and Jack in their own little world. He felt her hand come to rest on his knee once again and tried valiantly not to react as it slid up his thigh, she made it about half way up his thigh before she changed courses and moved it to rest on the inside of his thigh only inches away from where he was starting to get very interested in her antics.

“Jack.” He warned through clenched teeth. 

“What’s the matter Gibbs?” She asked quietly.

She rested her head on his shoulder and tilted her chin up so that her next words were whispered right into his ear.

“You worried you won’t last?” 

With her last word she moved her hand higher until her thumb brushed against the beginning of his erection. He widened his legs involuntarily and tilted his head to claim her lips in a searing kiss as she palmed him through his pants. He felt her tongue trace along his bottom lip and instantly opened his mouth to grant her the access she so clearly wanted. He let her control the kiss for all of five seconds before taking over, his hand landing on her thigh. 

He broke the kiss with a strangled groan when he felt her give his rapidly hardening erection a quick squeeze. She hummed her approval at what she felt and tilted her head back when he nipped at the side of her neck his hand skating up her own thigh, unable to return the favour she was giving him through the layers of her dress. 

He felt her hand close over his and removed his lips from her neck when he felt her guide his hand up to the neckline in her dress, he watched wordlessly as she brought both of their hands under the fabric that was covering her breast and let his hand rest over it. He hesitated for only a second before beginning to gently knead her breast in his hand. 

Her hand faltered its caresses over him and her head tilted back when he gently rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Feel good?” He asked with a satisfied smirk.

She brought her free hand up and whacked him in the chest, “Don’t be smug.” 

Her admonition quickly turned to a low moan as he slightly increased the pressure on her now hard nipple and lightly bit down on the side of her neck before soothing the sting with his tongue. 

She gave just as good as she got and he felt the pressure on his cock increase and he couldn’t help but give one thrust against her palm. 

He withdrew his hand from her dress as they pulled up in front of his house and she quickly pulled her hand off of him before the privacy divider lowered.

“Have a good evening.” The driver called back to them.

Jack threw a quick ‘thank you’ over her shoulder before joining Gibbs on the sidewalk, her eyes immediately falling to the way he was covering his sizeable erection with the suit jacket he had removed prior to getting into the car. The car pulled away as they made their way up the front walk and as soon as it was out of sight Gibbs had her pressed to his front door, lips on hers and his hands roaming up and down her back, careful to avoid the scars she kept so carefully hidden.

“Inside.” She muttered breathlessly against his lips.

She felt him fumble in his pocket for his house key for a moment before he pulled her against his chest so he could open the door, she could tell that her lips on his neck were distracting him by the way it took him a solid thirty seconds to get the door open.

As soon as they were inside and the front door was closed and locked behind them Gibbs pushed her back up against the wall and Jack couldn’t help the quiet moan that escaped at the feeling of his lips against her neck.

“Lotta time for foreplay latter, Gunny.” She muttered after a moment, “kinda want you inside of me right now.” 

She tangled her hand in his hair roughly as his lips trailed down her throat and in between her breasts, she felt him push the fabric aside and her head fell back as he pulled her nipple into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Gibbs.”

She felt him smirk against her at her quiet exhalation and rolled her eyes.

“That’s the idea.” He quipped quietly.

“Then do it.” She replied, reaching back to undo her zipper.

“Patience.” He whispered.

She felt his hands on her hips and let him claim her lips in another kiss as he slowly guided her into the living room and onto the nearest flat surface, which thankfully happened to be the couch.

“Wanna taste you first.” He commented.

She leaned back against the couch and watched as he carefully kneeled down and dragged the hem of her dress up, kissing a trail along her calves as he did so. She shifted when he tried to inch it higher and allowed him to settle the dress around her waist. 

She saw his eyes darken in the dimly lit room when he noticed the fact that there was absolutely nothing covering her from his eyes.

“There wasn’t a lot of room under the dress for underwear.” She stated with a shrug. 

She heard him mutter something unintelligible as he returned to his previous task of kissing, nipping and licking his way up her thigh. By the time he reached the top of her thigh she really thought she might have to kill him if he didn’t do something and quick, she was just about to voice that thought when she felt him lick a firm line from the base of her right up to her clit and her head dropped back against the couch and her hand tangled in his hair as she moaned loudly. She spread her legs further for him and moaned again when he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder before carefully sliding one finger into her tight, wet heat.

“Jesus, Jack.” He hissed, pulling back from her for a minute. 

“What’d you expect?” She asked breathlessly as she tried to grind down against his finger, “oh god, more… Please…” 

As much as he enjoyed the sight of her writhing down against his finger he wasn’t about to leave her wanting and lowered his head back down to continue his slow assault on her.

By the time he slid a second finger inside of her her thighs were shaking and she was biting her lip to stop the moans that wanted to escape her. She felt him brush against her G-spot at the same time he applied a firm stroke of his tongue across her clit and her entire body tensed.

“I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that.” She warned, her voice slurred and her eyes closed.

She cracked her eyes open just enough to see him offer her a smug grin before he bent his head back down and repeated his actions a few more times before she fell apart above him, her thighs shaking and her muscles clenching around the fingers he had inside of her. She bit her lip but couldn’t stop the loud groan that escaped her as he helped her ride out her orgasm. She whimpered softly when it became too much and gently pushed his head away.  
“Need a minute.” She whispered breathlessly.

She winced slightly as he carefully withdrew his fingers from her but the wince quickly turned to a soft smile when he pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of her thigh. She ran her fingers through his hair and looked down just in time to see him licking any remnants of her off of his fingers.

“That was fun.” He commented with a smug smirk.

“Well I hope that’s not all you have planned for the night, Cowboy.” She teased.

“Hell no, just givin’ you time to catch your breath.” 

She pushed herself off the couch and leaned down to kiss him, “think my breath is caught.” She replied when she pulled back, “now get me out of this dress.” 

She turned around so her back was too him and gestured to her zipper, “can you help me with this zipper?”

She heard him pull himself up and felt his arms wrap around her waist before he pulled her back against his chest and peppered her neck with light kisses.

“Absolutely. Upstairs though.” 

She turned in his arms so she could face him and rested a gentle hand against his cheek, “I’m fine down here, we can even go the basement if that’s better for you.” She offered.

“Any other time I’ll gladly take you up against my boat but it’d be a shame to get that dress covered in sawdust.”

She felt her eyelids flutter at the promise in his words but forced them open again, “that doesn’t mean the couch isn’t good.”

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, Jack.” He whispered softly, “but tonight I really want you in my bed.” 

She couldn’t see any hesitation in his eyes so she nodded slowly, she had wanted to spare him the demons that she knew haunted him but it seemed that he was more than happy to try and make new memories.

She sealed her lips over his and felt him tangle his hand in her hair as they stumbled towards the stairs. By the time they made it to his room she had managed to get his belt undone and his shirt pulled out of his pants.

She pulled back from him and turned to face the bed the invitation to unzip her dress unspoken. She tensed involuntarily when the zipper slid over the scars that covered her upper back and she shivered when Gibbs paused what he was doing to kiss directly between her shoulder blades. Any other man and she wouldn’t have even given them the opportunity to look but Gibbs was different, he had seen them before but she stood absolutely still and allowed him to study the scars marring the expanse of her shoulders.

She felt the zipper lower further and pulled her arms out of the lace sleeves allowing the dress to fall to the floor, leaving her only in her heels. She slowly turned to face him and bit her lip when she saw his eyes darken as he took her in.

“I’m feeling really underdressed right now, Cowboy.” She commented.

She laughed when he stepped forward and guided her back onto the bed, she fell back gracelessly and laughed again when he crawled over her with a hungry growl. Her laugher died on her lips when he sealed his lips over her pebbled nipple and gave the other nipple a gentle twist. 

She buried her hand in his hair and pulled him up so she could claim his lips in a searing kiss and reached between them to undo the buttons in his dress shirt, silently wondering when he’d managed to lose his now absent tie. She pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and reached down to pop the button and carefully lower the zipper on his dress pants. He pulled away from her long enough to drop the pants and she could see the way he watched her chest rise and fall with her heavy breaths. Her eyes raked over his chest, taking in the scars that were present there but she was careful not to stare, knowing how awkward that could make the first time. It was different when Gibbs studied her back, although she couldn’t say she particularly enjoyed it she couldn’t see his face, her studying the long white line down the middle of his chest would be a completely different story.

“Now the boxers, Gibbs.” She instructed, even though she was really enjoying seeing the signs of his obvious arousal tenting his boxers impressively. 

She bit her lip and moaned quietly as he pulled down his boxers to reveal his cock to her, long hard and thick.

“Yeah.” She muttered, “definitely gonna enjoy that.” 

She heard Gibbs chuckle and waited until he was close enough before hooking her leg to pull him back down on top of her. She toed off her her heels, silently glad they didn’t have any straps on them, and wrapped one leg around Gibbs’ waist, feeling his erection rub against her thigh. She reached between them and took him in her small hand, giving a few firm strokes that had him dropping his head to her shoulder with a quiet groan. She used this distraction to leverage her weight and flip them over with a triumphant grin.

She kissed a trail down his neck and onto his chest, her hands slowly exploring any areas her lips couldn’t quite reach until she was kissing her way through the thin patch of hair below his navel.

She shifted down so she was kneeling between his legs and pulled her hair back behind her head, she was just about to close her lips over him when she felt his hand come to rest on the side of her face.

“Any other time I’d gladly let ya do that, Jack.” He muttered huskily, “but if you do that I’m not gonna last and I really wanna be inside you.” 

She nodded but still dipped down long enough to give one long lick from base to tip, closing her lips over the head of his straining cock to give one firm suck that had him shallowly thrusting into her mouth before she pulled off of him with a sly grin. 

“Just needed a little taste.” She whispered as she crawled back up his body, “Now take me, Cowboy.” 

She felt his hands land on her hip as he flipped them back over, one hand left her as he reached blindly into his nightstand and she heard the sound of foil tearing before his hand gently knocked against her as he rolled the condom over his length. She desperately wanted to feel him inside of her with no barriers but knew that it wasn’t the night for that so she didn’t protest as he leaned down and claimed her lips again before lowering his hips to hers. She felt him nudge against her entrance and bit her lip in anticipation as Gibbs pulled back from the kiss.

“You sure, Jack?” He asked quietly.

“Positive.” She whispered breathlessly.

She threw her head back as he slowly pressed into her, stretching and filling her in all of the right ways. He stilled for a moment once he was inside of her to give her a moment to adjust.

“You okay?” He muttered against her neck.

“Yes.” She replied firmly, “Now take me, please.” 

Her last word came out as more of a groan as he started to move inside of her and it only took her a minute of him slowly thrusting to wrap her legs around his waist to spur him on, her hips snapping up to meet him thrust for thrust.

“Harder, Jethro.” 

His rhythm stuttered for a moment as he took in what she said, “say it again.” 

“Harder, Jethro.” She put emphasis on his name and gasped as he started to move harder and faster against her, “Yes, right there...”

He listened as she continued to mutter encouraging words interspersed with his name, he could feel her nails scrapping up and down his back and was sure she would leave a mark but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care, not when she was starting to flutter around him in a way that told him she was getting close.

“I’m almost there.” She informed him breathlessly.

He reached down between them and began to rub her clit in time with his thrusts and he felt her get tighter around him and fought against the strong urge to let himself go.

“Want you to cum with me.” She whispered in his ear, “C’mon, Baby... Cum for me.” 

Her words were all it took to push him over the edge and after two more strong thrusts he buried himself in her as deeply as he could and his head fell against her shoulder with a loud groan. He felt her clench around him and heard her wordless scream as she dug her nails into his shoulders sharply. He gave her clit a few more gentle rubs to help her ride out what was obviously an intense orgasm before pulling out of her and rolling off of her.

“Son of a bitch that was good.” She muttered after taking a moment to catch her breath.

He chuckled and lifted his arm so she could borrow against his side with a contented sigh.

“Yeah.” He agreed quietly as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing anything like this so please go easy on me! I love to hear from you guys and I absolutely cannot believe the amount of prompts you guys have already left! I already have the next prompt started so it should be up sometime in the next week.


End file.
